


Tricks and Treats: Part 2

by miss_grey



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: "Hey, Red, you lost?"





	Tricks and Treats: Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, everyone! Enjoy ;)

Dick halted, again, and huffed a frustrated breath as he glanced around himself once more to try to figure out where in the world he was. Tall, skeletal trees rose up around him, their branches bare except for the occasionally clinging red and brown leaves that had yet to let go and accept their fate. The wind rattled them and whispered through the branches, knocking them together in a language that sent another chill down Dick’s spine. The sun had set an hour ago and the last vestiges of light had disappeared. Above, a nearly-full moon had risen, casting the forest in an eerie glow. Dick pulled his phone from his pocket and attempted to pull up his GPS to figure out where in the world he’d gotten turned around. “Of course,” he muttered, glancing down at the frozen, unhelpful screen: No signal out here. No Wi-Fi. No chance at directions. “Alright, just gotta keep going,” he assured himself, “no sense in worrying. I’m on a path. It has to lead somewhere.” Nearby, a twig broke and Dick had to force himself to remain calm. It was nothing. Nothing at all. He shoved his phone, and his hands back into his pockets, hunched his shoulders against the growing chill, and resolutely continued his march.

Five minutes later, another twig snapped, closer this time, and then a charming, teasing voice called “Hey, Red, you lost?” 

Dick jerked to a stop and cast his eyes in the direction of the voice—at the top of a slight rise, perched casually between a couple trees, arms crossed, hip cocked, smirk in place, stood a tall, pale man with dark hair and dark brown eyes. Eyes that were focused on Dick. Dick cleared his throat. “Who are you? What are you doing out here?”

The man quirked a brow and pushed off from the tree, taking careful steps down the slope until he came to stand in front of Dick. “It’s a nice night. I’m enjoying a walk in the woods.”

“It’s Halloween.” Dick said. “And a full moon.”

“Not quite.” The man corrected. He eyed Dick up and down. “What are you doing out here?”

Dick cleared his throat. “I’m on my way to a friend’s house.”

“Mmm,” the man hummed. “Close by?”

“Yes.” Dick asserted.

“I don’t see any lights. Are you sure it’s close?”

“Yes.” Dick said, again, though he had to admit, he sounded less sure this time. “Who are you?”

The man smirked once more. “My friends call me Nix.” He wasn’t shy about flicking his gaze from Dick’s head to his feet and back again. “And who are you?”

Dick swallowed thickly. “Dick.”

“Well, Dick,” Nix said, “I’m pretty familiar with these woods. Need some help finding your way?”

“I’m alright, really.” Dick insisted.

Nix tutted. “You shouldn’t walk around out here alone. There’s all sorts of unsavory types you might run into. Especially on Halloween night.”

Dick snorted. “Like you?”

Nix gasped and pressed a scandalized hand to his chest. “You wound me. I’m simply a good Samaritan, trying to assist my fellow man.” His eyes met Dick’s, then flickered down to Dick’s lips and back again, and Dick had a feeling the man had ulterior motives.

Dick crossed his arms across his chest and regarded the other man warily. “I’m fine.”

Nix rolled his eyes and said “Look, let me walk with you a ways, alright? I’ll be on my best behavior, I promise.” He held up three fingers. “Scout’s honor.”

Dick frowned for a moment. “Fine. But no funny business.”

Nix grinned. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” Then, shoving his hands in his pockets, he came to walk next to Dick, casting him a dark glance out of the corner of his eye. Dick had never been looked at quite like that before—like he was a tasty treat that someone couldn’t wait to eat. He gulped. 

As they made their way down the forest path together, Dick glanced back at the other man and asked “Were you really a boy scout?”

Nix simply tipped his head back and laughed. 

They’d been walking for about eight minutes when Nix cleared his throat and said “So…this friend. He having a party?”

Dick glanced at Nix. “What makes you think that?”

A shrug. “It’s Halloween night. So…am I right?”

Dick nodded. “Yeah, there’s a party.”

“Mmmm,” Nix hummed. “Got a girlfriend waiting for you?”

Dick couldn’t help the blush. “No. No girlfriend.”

Nix cocked a brow and shot Dick a smirk. “Boyfriend?”

Dick cleared his throat. “No. Uh…no boyfriend waiting for me there, either.”

“That’s a shame,” Nix commented.

“What?”

“That a handsome man like you doesn’t have a date.”

Dick’s blush deepened. “Oh?”

Nix smirked at him. “Would you like one?”

“What?” Dick asked. “A date?”

“Why not?” Nix stopped and so did Dick. Nix’s eyes fixed on Dick’s lips again, then his throat, pale and bare above the collar of his t-shirt.

“I don’t know you.”

Nix shrugged, undeterred. “Would you like to?” His smirk was devious, and, Dick had to admit, frustratingly sexy. “Besides…what better night to take a chance on a stranger than Halloween?”

“I’m pretty sure the fairy tales say otherwise.”

Nix laughed and Dick caught a glimpse of teeth. Sharp. White. “What do they know?”

The tree root rose up, shadowed, unassuming, in the middle of the pathway. Dick didn’t see it. He had cast his gaze sideways to stare at the other man when his foot snagged the root and he pitched forward, yelping.

Nix caught him, hand firm on Dick’s arm, and then he was there, both hands bracing Dick, big brown eyes gazing at him in concern. “You alright?” He asked. And this close up, Dick could see that he definitely hadn’t mistaken things earlier—Nix’s teeth were long and pointy. Inhuman.

“Fine,” Dick said, straightening. Then, because he couldn’t help himself, added “You have awfully big teeth.”

Instead of protesting, Nix grinned, flashing them briefly, and said “They’re great for biting with.” A saucy smirk. “I could show you. I promise I’ll be nice.”

Dick pulled away, and Nix’s hands reluctantly dropped to his sides. “Big hands, too.”

A chuckle. “Well, you know what they say.” Nix winked. “Like I said, I’m not opposed to a demonstration.”

Dick frowned and took a step back. “What are you?”

“What do you want me to be?”

And so many different thoughts chased each other through Dick’s mind, he swallowed thickly and tore his gaze away from the other man. _Man? Or something else?_ He answered “I want you to be a man who keeps his word. You said you’d behave.”

Nix nodded, soft grin still gracing his lips lightly. “And I shall. How much further until we get to your party, do you think?”

Dick huffed. “I dunno. Close. Why?”

“Trying to figure out how much longer I have to convince you.”

“Convince me of what?”

“That you want me to go with you.”

“Are you looking at my neck?”

“What?”

Dick quirked a brow. “You keep looking over here all funny.”

Nix smirked. “Well, you are a very handsome man. What can I say?”

“What are you?” Dick whispered.

“Your date for the party, hopefully.”

“We’re here,” Dick said, motioning toward the end of the path, “the house is just through there.”

“So?” Nix asked, leaning slightly forward, into Dick’s space. “What do you think?”

“About?”

“About me coming in with you?” Nix smirked wickedly. “Trust me, Red, I could show you a real good time.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh, yeah.”

Dick huffed. “Show me, then.”

And that was all the invitation Nix had been waiting for. In the next moment, Nix had Dick pressed up against a tree, their bodies flush, and his hands were on Dick’s arms, his shoulders, and Dick’s found their way to the back of Nix’s neck. He leaned closer, paused just an inch from Dick’s mouth, just enough so that he could look up and see the dazed, hungry look in Dick’s eye, and knew that it mirrored his own. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

The kiss started soft, innocent, but then it turned into something hotter, wetter, and then Dick’s lips parted and Nix flicked his tongue against the bottom one before teasing inside. Dick moaned and Nix pressed closer. Dick’s breath hitched when Nix’s fangs pressed dangerously against his lip, so Nix sucked Dick’s bottom lip into his mouth, and held it, just for a second, before releasing it, allowing his fangs to brush over the sensitive flesh. Dick whined. Nix pulled away a moment, huffing a chuckle, then bent so he could press his face into the space between Dick’s neck and shoulder. “You smell so good,” he murmured, absorbing Dick’s warm, clean, almost spicy scent.

“Nix,” Dick said, fingers clutching at his hair. “Bite me. Please.”

“Whatever you want,” Nix murmured, and he opened his mouth, pressed his lips against the side of Dick’s neck, and allowed the edge of his fangs to drag against Dick’s pale, freckled skin. Dick shivered.

“Nix,” Dick panted. “Again.”

Again, Nix complied, the sharp drag of his fangs soothed by the sweep of his tongue after. “Like that?”

“So good,” Dick muttered, but then he was yanking Nix’s face back to his, mouths slamming together for a deep, dirty kiss. When he pulled back just enough to pant out a breath, Dick murmured, “Take the fangs out, Lew, can’t kiss you like I want to.”

“Give me a sec,” Nix said, turning his head and quickly unsnapping the fake fangs. After he’d shoved them in his pocket, he resumed kissing his lover. “How was it? Was I bad enough for you?”

“You played your part well,” Dick huffed, still shivering in anticipation.

“Happy to help, Red.” Nix purred. “Do you think Harry will notice that we’re late, or do you think we have time?”

“Harry’s too busy with Kitty,” Dick replied, “I might’ve mentioned our little game, and, uh…Kitty had a similar plan.”

“Oh, God.” Nix chuckled.

“Yeah.” Dick grinned. “So kiss me. And, uh… use some teeth.”

“Yes, sir,” Nix murmured, and he was so happy Dick had stumbled upon that song, because this was by far their best Halloween yet.

**Author's Note:**

> My play on the Little Red Riding Hood story, but feauturing vampire Nix (sort of, lol). Inspired by the song “Lil’ Red Riding Hood” by Sam the Sham and the Pharoahs (1966) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_FA85RO89HA
> 
> Remember y'all, comments are love! Let me know what you thought :) Also, feel free to come say hi on tumblr. I'm @realhunterswearplaid.


End file.
